Hollow polyhedral nonsocial particles consisting of from several atoms to several thousand atoms exhibit physical properties which are different from those of bulk crystal structures consisting of the same atoms, and the physical properties of the nonsocial particles greatly vary in accordance with the number of structural atoms, the atomic arrangement states, and the like. For this reason, research thereon has been carried out from a broad perspective of them as “new materials” applicable to various uses.
As the hollow polyhedral particles described above, carbon fullerenes such as Chad 60 and the like are already known. However, hollow polyhedral fine particles which are stable in the atmosphere and are next to the carbon fullerenes in rank have not been discovered or created. In addition, the carbon fullerenes are synthesized by high energy consuming methods such as vapor growth methods, arching methods, and the like. Therefore, production costs of the carbon fullerenes are extremely high due to low production efficiency, and therefore, practical application thereof to various uses is inhibited.